


What's In Store

by HMR



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, What am I doing, excuse the cheesy title but, supermarket au, terrible fluff, what was I supposed to call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMR/pseuds/HMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi works as a cashier in a supermarket. When he's tasked with training the energetic new bag boy, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was awake all night and somehow ended up spending 6-8am writing whatever this is. Here goes my attempt at starting this ridiculous supermarket AU that's been floating in my head this week.

It was a slow Tuesday in Himuka Market. The muffled sound of laughter echoed from the break room. At the customer service desk, a man in sunglasses spoke cordially into the phone.

At checkout, three registers were open. At one stood a man with wavy brown hair, another with straighter brown hair, and finally, a lanky figure in glasses.

“Have a wonderful day!~..” He watched as a difficult customer waltzed out of the store. “...bastard.”

“Now, now Fushimi..” Bright brown eyes and a gentle smile strolled towards his station. “Need some help?”

“I’m fine without a bagger. I can handle things myself,” the taller man muttered. “But that guy…”

“Don’t let him get to you! He’s probably just having a bad day.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Fushimi’s eyes moved away from his coworker and onto the clock. _Three hours and seventeen minutes._ He released a heavy sigh.

“Come on. Show me a smile!”

He flashed not a smile, but something that straddled the line between a grimace and a smirk.

“...I guess that’s good enough,” he followed with a small chuckle.

“Glad you think so...,” Fushimi dryly replied.

Fushimi began drumming his fingers on the edge of his station. 

“Gee, if we weren’t short on bag boys our lives would be much easier, wouldn’t it?” his grin widened as he ruffled a bag. “I saw a few new guys in the back room today, so it won’t be long.”

“It won’t make this place any less boring.”

“But new faces are always interesting! It’s been a while since they’ve hired anyone new.”

“Totsuka, you have a customer!” the assistant manager yelled. “Gotcha, Ms. Awashima!” he withdrew his hands from the bags. “Hang in there Fushimi,” he chirped as he rushed back to his line.

Fushimi placed his elbow on the built-in scanner of his register and shifted most of his weight onto it. “This day is too slow. I just want to go home already,” he groaned, reaching for a bottle of cleaner. “Better do this again.”

He sprayed the fluid strategically over the conveyer belt, then gently rubbed it dry with sheets of paper towel.

“G’d evenin’, hun!” an elderly woman chimed behind him, placing her basket on the still damp belt. “Um, good evening…” he returned behind his register, taking another glance at the clock. _Three hours and fourteen minutes._

“How are you today?” He placed her green peppers on the scale. 4065.

“Absolutely wonderful, Fushiru!”  _..Fushiru. She tried._

He rang up her grape juice. “Glad to hear that… That’ll be $7.42. Cash or credit?”

“Credit,” the woman exclaimed. “Just where is my wallet..? Ah, yes. Here!”

“No. You swipe it there.” He pointed at the card reader below her nose.

“Oh! I see..” She tried swiping it from the wrong side of the card.

“Wrong way.”

“What?”

Fushimi turned away from his register. “I’ll do it, I’ll do it.” _Old people._

Once he’d handed the woman her receipt and finished spouting his required lines with a forced smile, he returned to his preferred stance, elbow against the register. _Three hours and eight minutes._

What else was there to pass the time? There was still plenty of paper in the receipt printer, plenty of bills available in the drawer...

The numb, low-volume atmosphere of the store was suddenly disrupted by a loud voice coming down the stairs of the training room. Fushimi shot his head in the direction of the disturbance. Department manager Kusanagi was the first to come into view, followed shortly after by the source of the voice.

Shaggy chestnut hair fell around his face, a sickeningly sweet grin stretched across. As Fushimi continued to stare, their momentarily eyes met and he froze behind his glasses. They were large, bright, a beautiful hazel… wild, but also calming…

_If you’re going to work here, you won’t have that cheerful face for long._

He quickly moved his gaze to the packages of gum displayed adjacent to his station.

Kusanagi brought the new hire to each of the other cashiers, exchanging brief introductions, smiles and well wishes.

“Fushimi,” Kusanagi tapped his shoulder. “I’d like you to meet Yata. Misaki Yata!”

“...Misaki?” he snorted. _What a girly name._

“Just Yata, please. Uh, nice to meet you.” the boy mumbled.

“Ditto. I’m going to go back to work now.”

“Hang on! Starting today Yata, Fushimi will be training you.”

“I- WHAT?”

“You’re training our new bagger here.”

“HUH? Why not Totsuka? Or Chitose?”

“Fushimi,” Kusanagi breathed. “We notice what a hard worker you are, and you’ve been with us for a while.. If you’d just work on your company spirit I could definitely see you moving up. You’re certainly capable of taking our newbie under your wing for the week.”

_For a week? He’s so enthusiastic it’ll make me nauseous._

“I’m really excited to work here!” Yata beamed.

“I can see that…” Fushimi sighed, feeling the corners of his mouth force their way a bit further from the center than they usually do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this insomnia-fueled heap of words! Please do let me know if you'd like more of this. I'm very new to fanfic writing so I really appreciate your feedback. I adore these two and want to do them justice.
> 
> Since I was pretty delirious while writing this I'll probably end up editing it to improve it later. If I do, I'll be sure to let you know what I changed in the next chapter's notes.
> 
> Thanks again for giving this your time! :)
> 
> Oh and thanks to those who had such kind words for my drabble last week! I know it wasn't anything special but I'm glad that people did enjoy my first piece of fanfiction. I do plan to write more chapters of it, but I had inspiration to get this one started first. And I'll respond to those comments asap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy week but I finally updated! I actually had some rest before writing this, so hopefully you'll notice some improvement. ^_^ Thanks so much for all the support and feedback! It's really been motivating me to get back into writing. Thank you for overlooking the terribly written Chapter 1 and giving my first multi-chapter fic a chance! :)

“This is my first job, actually.” Yata smiled, raising his elbow and placing his hand on his neck towards his shoulder.

“Is that so?” Fushimi spoke slowly, not even attempting to feign interest. _Well, explains why he’s so excited._

“Yeah... It’ll be a lot easier to pay for school now,” he grinned, rocking gently on his feet, shifting rhythmically from the ball of his foot to his heel.

“Pay? You’re in college?” Surprised, he eyed Yata from head to toe. “You look like a high school student.”

“Hey!” Yata frowned. “I’m 19 okay?”

_Two hours and fifty-nine minutes._

“So... why did _you_ decide to work here?”

_To get out of that house. To live on my own. To support myself until my degree is completed and I can get some desk job that’ll pay five times as much as this._

A long pause preceded before he spoke two words: “No reason.”

Yata blinked, curious as to why he was visibly deep in thought about the question before giving such a simple answer. He decided it was best not to ask anything else about it.

A short, plump man with thick sunglasses and a baseball cap began placing bananas on the belt, then two bags of frozen vegetables, a loaf of french bread, and finally a bag of shredded cheese. He stared for a moment at the wall of candy adjacent the register before grabbing a chocolate bar and placing it next to the bread loaf.

Fushimi began to greet him. “Hel-”

“HELLO~! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?” Yata proudly shouted, just a bit louder than he should have.

“You don’t have to yell, Misaki,” Fushimi sighed.

“Don’t call me that!” he barked.

A bit startled by the ruckus, the customer coughed and replied, “Um, great, boys." he swallowed. Just grabbing a few missing things for dinner.”

“Is that so?” Fushimi muttered in his usual uninterested tone, grabbing each of the items and running them by the bar code scanner before handing them off to Yata to bag.

Yata placed the bananas, cheese, and vegetables in one bag, and the bread and chocolate in the other. He pulled them off the bag rack and held them out to the customer.

“Wait,” Fushimi lightly groaned. “Let him finish paying first... That'll be $17.25.”

The man swiped his card and quickly entered his pin. Moments later, the receipt was dispensed. “Put it in one of the bags,” he directed while handing it to Yata, who again extended his arms and a smile to their customer. “Have a nice day, sir.”

“And the same to you two!” he responded before hurrying out through the south exit of the market.

Fushimi rested his eyes on the digital clock of his register. _Two hours and fifty-two minutes._

Yata decided to break the new silence.

“So you’re in college too right?”

“Mmhm.”

“And you go to...?”

“Shizume University.”

“Hey, me too!” Yata was pleased. “What are you studying?”

“Computer Science.”

“Oooh! That’s so cool.”

“I guess." 

“So you’re learning programming, right?”

“Already know it.”

“Whoa! You must be really smart.” 

Fushimi lightly shrugged his shoulders in response, directing his attention to the floor past his elbow.

“So do you want to know what I’m studying?” Yata didn't wait for an answer before continuing. “I haven’t really figured it out yet. But I have plenty of time, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Fushimi turned his head to face his bagger. It wasn’t like there was much else for him to look at, anyway.

“It feels like everyone is so sure about what they want to do, and then there’s me. I guess nothing's really clicked yet... That moment when you realize exactly what you want to do… I haven’t experienced that.”

"Go see an advisor," Fushimi suggested.

Yata chuckled. "I did try that. Have _you_ seen an advisor? They aren't all that helpful." His eyes softened. "I don't know.. I feel like I'm supposed to do something more, be part of something bigger..."

_Something bigger, huh?_

"Good evening." A gentle voice came from a tall woman who appeared to be in her twenties, dressed in professional attire. She was purchasing pita and hummus, a dozen cups of Greek yogurt, and some diced fruit in sealed plastic bowls: honey dew, watermelon, and pineapple.

As Yata directed his eyes to return the greeting, he instantly became flustered.

"G-g-g-evening m-m'am."

Noticing this, Fushimi rolled his eyes, passing cup after cup of yogurt to Yata after running it past the scanner.

The hummus. The pita. The honey dew. The watermelon.

The woman innocently shot a smile in Yata's direction as Fushimi handed off the container of pineapples, trusting that the bagger had a better grip on them than he soon would make clear he hadn't.

Yata struggled to grip the container as it quickly descended to the floor. It made contact with the pale beige tile, separating the lid and ejecting pineapple chunks across the floor below him and leaving a puddle of juice to leak out.

He froze for a moment to take in the scene. "DAMN IT." Fushimi reached for the paper towel roll to start cleaning up the tiny disaster. "Run and grab her another from produce." Yata nodded and darted towards the aisle in question.

"Sorry, m'am..." He apologized while lifting the package and what remained in it. He closed the lid and placed a red sticker with the word "DAMAGED" onto it before placing it in the designated bin near the customer service desk. He tossed the pineapples from the ground into the trash, and wiped the floor down with towels and cleaner.

"Here," Yata returned with the new package, noticeably out of breath, and placed it in the bag with the other two packages of fruit. He reached for the paper towel, attempting to dry off some of the pineapple juice dampening his shorts.

The woman paid for her groceries before grabbing the bags herself, waving goodbye and rushing out of the store.

"I messed up, huh?" Yata glumly asked the cashier.

"Well, It's not a big deal," Fushimi groaned. "Happens all the time."

"Really?" Yata was smiling again.

"Yea. Those packages aren't very secure," he answered. "Just pay less attention to the girls and more to what you're doing."

"Hah!?" He was blushing again. "T-they... they just make me a bit nervous okay? I just.. I'm-... My... m-my ..."

"Whatever."

Several customers and bits of small talk later, Fushimi gave the clock another glance. _19 minutes. Time went by quickly somehow._

He looked around to see if there were any more customers in view before deciding to give the register a final wipe-down.

Five minutes before his shift ended, Kusanagi entered the line with a bottle of wine. "Heading home too, Mr. Kusanagi?" Fushimi rang up the bottle and slid it towards him.

"Aren't you going to ask for my ID?" He teased to get a thoroughly unamused glance in exchange. "Tch. That'll be $27.99."

"How was your first day, Yata?" the department manager asked while entering his pin.

"It was great!" He beamed, refusing to think about the pineapple incident from earlier.

Once that transaction was completed, Fushimi shut down his register and the three headed for the time clock. One after another they punched out with their employee numbers before darting out the exit.

"Have a nice night boys!"

"You too!" Yata shouted back, turning to his partner for the week. "See you tomorrow, Fushimi."

"Ah." he muttered in acknowledgement as he watched the shorter male walk away and climb into the passenger's seat of a small car.

Fushimi unlocked his bike from the rack, hopped on, and kicked off towards his place of address.

_A morning shift tomorrow. Spare me..._


End file.
